1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to gate drivers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A gate driver is a power amplifier that accepts a low-power input from a controller and produces a high-current drive input for the gate of a transistor such as an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) or a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect-Transistor (MOSFET). Gate drivers are widely used in power converter applications such as half/full bridge inverters and half/full bridge converters.